.50 Caliber Sniper
rong description Description The .50 Cal Sniper is a grey sniper rifle which is loaded with .50 caliber shots. A well balanced sniper rifle, it is great for campers and those with a tendency to score headshots. Due to the damage it inflicts upon scoring a headshot, some would say it is the Holy Grail's little brother. It is one of the most powerful weapons avaliable to snipers due to it's headshot++ ability. Note that this weapon has lots of accuracy, ensuring that you can score accurate hits. Best practised in areas with strategic positions- all maps great for camping. Pros *Has HeadShot++, making this weapon extremely powerful at dishing headshots. *Has enough ammo to kill. *Has good accuracy *Better chance of headshots in Raze 2 than in Raze 1 for unknown reasons. Cons *Not enough power for body shots *Not very fast at dishing out shots. *If trying a person from full health without any headshots, it will just be not enough to kill. History In Raze 1, it rivalled the Railgun in power, just as it does now. However, the .50 Cal Sniper still fires faster as the Railgun, ensuring a higher DPS if not for the Railgun's ability to hit multiple opponents. In Raze 1, if you did not have the only weapon that you have to buy to complete your set of the Great three, the Holy Grail, you would want to use this. The sniper of Raze 1 can kill an alien without a headshot. Trivia *Attempting to headshot an Alien Commander is hard, because of it's unusually shaped head. *It is very common for an AI to headshot itself with this weapon off a Static Field. *The .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle does 36% damage. If used until it has no ammo left, it can deal 432% damage. *Headshots are most lethal. *In the Raze 2 demo the .50 cal sniper looks like the railgun of Raze 2. *Makes a sparkle when hit. *The Electro Bolt's stats are excacly the same as this weapon, except that headshots with this weapon can kill in one shot while the electro bolt can kill in arcs. *Makes a noise like a holy grail- a box closing. *Shoots quite fast for a long range weapon Countermeasures *Adrenaline Boost(Stands up to the damage by Headshot) *Armor Plating(Blocks headshots, making the .50 Caliber Sniper useless) *Combat Armor(Gives extra health to let you survive) *Emergency Heal(Heals you up.) Reality The .50 Cal Sniper is actually the M82. The M82 is a recoil operated, semi-automatic, anti-material sniper rifle developed by the American Barret Firearms Manufacturing company. A heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. It is also called the "Light Fifty" for its .50 cal BMG (12.7 mm) chambering. The weapon is found in two variants—the original M82A1 (and A3) and the bullpup M82A2. The M82A2 is no longer manufactured, though the M500 can be seen as its successor. Gallery .50 cal sniper rifle.png|Headshot with the .50 Cal Sniper|link=Headshot .50 caliber sniper rifle clips.png|.50 Caliber Sniper's Ammo Raze-2-weapons-50-cal-sniper.jpg|.50 Caliber Sniper Critical .png|Critical Areas|link=Critical Category:Long Range Category:Weapons Category:Original Weapons Category:Human Category:High Speed Projectile Category:Camper's weapon Category:Default Weapon Category:Game Category:Content Category:Ballistics Category:Raze 2 Demo Weapon Category:Direct Hit To Damage Weapon